ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: A Bad Day for Thomas
(Meanwhile, Thomas The Tank Engine puffs into Bayshore Caltrain Station with the trucks full of crates of dishes and stops. He wasn't happy.) * Quilam: (voiceover) But Thomas is not happy about how things went today. He almost made a mess of things twice. * Thomas: (to the viewer) First, I was going too slowly, then I was going too fast. I made some mistakes today. Has that ever happened to you? Have you ever had a bad day? (The viewer says either "Yes" or "No".) Hey, it's OK. It just helps to hear that I'm not the only one who has a bad day now and then. So, would you like to tell me about it? (The viewer does so.) Well, maybe the best thing to do is to look forward to the good days ahead. Tomorrow's another day after all. I bet it'll be much better. Hmm. Well, thank you for talking to me about all this. You made me feel so much better. (His frown turns into a smile.) * Thomas: In fact, I think you deserve a cheer. Let me hear you say "Hip, hip, hurray!" (The viewer say "Hip, hip, hurray!" .) Yeah! One more time. Hip, hip, hurray for you! (The viewer does it again.) Yeah! I feel so much better now. You're the best! * Quilam: (voiceover) This might not be the last time Thomas makes a mistake, but from now on, he'll know that you're a great friend to talk to. (The scene then fades to Adlan answering a call while having breakfast the next morning.) * Spencer: (voiceover) Adlan is enjoying his breakfast. April O' Neil telephones him. She can't find Mavis. (Then, it fades to Adlan with his friends in the car, searching all over San Francisco for Mavis. James is taking the Express on the train tracks as he goes.) * Spencer: (voiceover) Adlan has an urgent job for Mavis, so he has to find her right away. Can you help him find her? (The car stops at the Bay Bridge. A sound is heard off-screen.) * Spencer: (voiceover) Who's that high in the air making the "whoop whoop" sound? (Three icons appear on the right side of the screen, one at the top and the last at the bottom.) * Spencer: (voiceover) Do you think it's Harold, the Troublesome Trucks or Mavis? Click on who you think it is. (The viewer chooses Harold. The images disappear and cuts to Harold flying above them.) * Spencer: (voiceover) That's right. Well done. Harold makes a "whoop whoop" sound. But where's Mavis? (Adlan's car continues across The Bay Bridge.) Adlan is looking hard, but he can't find her anywhere. (The scene fades to Union Square downtown. Adlan's car stops as he hears a beeping sound off-screen.) * Spencer: (voiceover) Who's making that "barp-barp" sound? (Three more images appear.) Is it George, Mavis or Bertie The Bus? (The viewer chooses Bertie. The images disappear and cuts to Bertie beside his car.) * Thomas: (voiceover) That's right. Well done. Bertie the bus makes a "barp-barp" sound when he honks his horn. But where's Mavis? Adlan hasn't got long. (Adlan's car continues down the road. Then, the scene fades to a signpost reveal some points leading to different places, which Adlan's car stops.) * Thomas: (voiceover) Now, Adlan has come to a signpost. It shows him the way to three different places. (Three more images appear.) It points to the quarry in red, the docks in green and the coal yard in blue. Click on the sign you think Adlan will find Mavis. (The viewer chooses the red box. The images disappear and cuts to Adlan and his friends with her.) * Thomas: (voiceover) That's right. (Mavis blows her horn.) Well done. Mavis works in the quarry. You found her for Adlan and his team. Now, Adlan can give her the important job. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Dead Rising 2 Category:Mystery Scenes